Asia Argento/image gallery
Light Novel HSDxD vol 01 005-006.jpg|"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." – Issei holding Asia's hand HSDxD vol 01 137.jpg|Issei meets Asia Argento, the clumsy nun whose veil is blown off by the wind high-school-dxd-picture-242490-kuromura-preview-9fdbd540.jpg|High School D×D Vol.2 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration 052d.jpg|Asia and Koneko's clothes gets shredded by Issei's Dress Break 408px-High_school_dxd_v4_047.jpg|Asia and Koneko wearing school swimsuits at the pool High_School_D×D_New_Vol.4_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.4 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration 892397.jpg|At the peace talks, Asia and Xenovia tell Michael they are happy with their new lives 420px-High_school_dxd_v5_037.jpg|Asia stops Issei's hand from entering Akeno's skirt High school dxd v6 061.jpg|Xenovia undresses Asia for a double breast fondling session with Issei User209568 pic50274 1371686972.jpg|Xenovia undresses Asia for a double breast fondling session with Issei (Colored) High school dxd v6 83.jpg|Asia slaps Diodora for insulting Issei 421px-High school dxd v6 279.jpg|Asia advances in her relationship with a kiss 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg|Asia and Rias spying on Issei's and Akeno's date 418px-High_school_dxd_v8_069.jpg|Asia covered in slime Rassei light novel 1.jpg|Asia successfully tames the male Sprite Dragon, Rassei 418px-High school dxd v8 191.jpg|Asia and bunny girl Akeno 410px-High_school_dxd_v9_013.jpg|Prior to the trip, Rias catches Akeno and Koneko getting their share of Issei before he leaves, and Asia enters user209568_pic49762_1364060053.jpg|Asia healing Yuuto as Rias gets ready to fight DxD14non-colorillustration3_zpscfd1b9aa.jpg|Asia and Panties-Dragon (Fafnir) Asia offers her panties - colored.jpg|Asia offers her panties User142259 pic43101 1330413662.jpg|Rias and Asia as kids User209568 pic50116 1369037015.jpg|Rias and Asia as kids (without title) 010.jpg|Rias and Asia back to normal after the events in "Hell Teacher Azazel" Rossweisse and Asia nurses!!.jpg|Rossweisse and Asia as Nurses!! WxLX7kn.jpg|Asia with Azazel YW5QUdq.jpg|Asia and Ophis N805OvV.jpg|Asia, Azazel, and Ophis glare Church Trio.jpg|Asia, Irina, and Xenovia Church Trio 2.jpg|Irina and Asia watches Xenovia with a bread maker Mr30.jpg V19 colored.jpg Manga Rias asia spa.jpg|Rias and Asia at an onsen manga2.jpg Highschool.DxD.full.1165409.jpg DxD2.jpg asia_koneko_6.jpg Highschool-dxd-3220903.jpg asia_koneko_1.jpg asia_koneko_2.jpg asia_koneko_7.jpg Beach spin off 1.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch2.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch3.jpg ch20.jpg Diodara manga 1.JPG Diodara manga 2.JPG Tumblr m8gmzcDpJ51rsuheeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m6ew4oKbLL1rvf8s8o1 1280.jpg tumblr_m5a13r5kWl1rrb623o1_1280.jpg ch.23 p1.jpg life 5 sketch.JPG 19_7877.png 121030104S3-135.jpg 121030104S3-69.jpg Asia and Rache-kun.jpg 121030104S3-60.jpg 121030104S3-64r.jpg 121030104S3-65.jpg Saji asia 1.JPG Asia.3.jpg HS DxD Manga2 - 02 Asia and Slime.png HS DxD Manga2 - 09 Asia and Rassei.png HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.4 Issei accidentally using Dress Break on Asia and Koneko.png Issei and asia img.JPG HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Asia img1.png HS DxD Manga Ch. 30 img. 2 - Asia hugging Issei.JPG Freed argues with Asia.jpg Freed hits asia.jpg Asia protects Issei from Freed.jpg Asia using Twilight healing on a kid.jpg Anime HighschoolDxD 03 010.jpg|Asia Argento meeting Issei for the first time 2052bb1176698516f312bea1c3fcd16e.jpg 510481-high_school_dxd___02___large_36.jpg 10078493_2.jpg Asia embarrassed look.jpg|Asia embarrassed look Asia mugshot.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 007.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_008.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_009.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 07.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-23h15m24s112.png|Asia's history as explained in the anime. HighschoolDxD_04_063.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 35.jpg|Asia having her Sacred Gear removed. HighschoolDxD_05_001.png HighschoolDxD_05_082.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_017.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_022.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 12.jpg 1328842943795.png High School DxD - 07 - Large 36.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 031.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_032.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_068.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_074.jpg dndFQHs.jpg Highschool-DxD-Screenshots-High_School_DxD_08_092.jpg highschool-dxd-episode-8-002.jpg HighschoolDxD 08 034.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_010.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_067.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD 11 026.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_040.jpg HDD10-04.png highschool-dxd-asia-i16.jpg 1-719399985.jpg Rassei.png|Asia holding Rassei Asia argento prop1.png Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia Escaping embrace.JPG|Raynare taking Asia F76b77b4d73479838cec159320ae45af.jpeg 1347186072736.jpg asia_plant_1.JPG high-school-dxd_05-00.jpg Love and Loss.jpg jealous.jpg Bishop-Asia1.jpg|Asia Argento, as seen in the anime 1329928636298.jpg 44e020c5.jpg 61d005e8.jpg e9fb2cf4.jpg ef02f33a.jpg 57c05c83.jpg f5de3a34.jpg af7014cfa5a8a6d569a92ab3a545020.JPG Asia Argento - Sexy Animes (3).jpg 201203231524520015.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-022.jpg Photofun-3168218288.jpg Photofun-72332653.jpg d42e56083e61b8e76f2aee1fb47e29dd.jpg 8aa84494987db1df7b18d973c1355eeb.jpg 5533b5bd7f423e3a83fcc2b6b3d5083e.jpg tumblr_lz0jxulQNk1qzvtljo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m0fhsxMHCU1rnvlipo1 1280.png A7911988.jpg Capturadxd031.png Ghost.jpg DxD-NCOPBD-03.jpg 201203092108290005.jpg 1332474507251.jpg HS DxD 03 - Asia protecting Issei from Freed.jpg 001121495.jpg 31m.jpg 1346210925070.jpg 20120830152421_original.jpg HighSchoolDxD313.jpg iGVGleAAxKfvn.png iLFGMi9LlD3Eg.png Ova 2.2.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-73.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-80.jpg oVzSvYS.jpg HS DxD - End Card 2 Asia.png dxdasiabishop.png Asia New img2.jpg 64d08061.jpg gallery3.jpg Asia.PNG Isse,asia.jpg Asia New img1.jpg Asia img1.JPG asia and issei.PNG DxD New ep 2 img1.jpg asiadxdnew1.jpg Asia and Koneko Dress Break img1.png Issei rias and asia img.JPG DxD New - Naked Apron Asia.png High School DxD NEW - 04 - Large 15 Happy Asia.jpg Asia hugging Issei.jpg gremory + sitri.jpg DxD new Ep 4 img.JPG Asia Surprised.jpg Yuuto and Asia.jpg Painful Prayers New..jpg Asia New Smisuit.png Asia_learning_how_to_swim.jpg Asia Lies down swimsuit.png Asia_wet_hair_in_the_Bath.jpg Asia ED 2.jpg Asia and Xenovia.jpg DxD New End3 Asia.jpg BD1 Asia invitation to bed.jpg Asia in Nurse Outfit Special 2.jpg Asia removing her bra at the bath.jpg Tears of a Jealous Maiden.jpg Wakeup Call - Asia.jpg 604077 856262981066341 981419526 n.png Kind Acts Earn Rewards.jpg A Surprise Kiss.jpg Video Clips Gif 200x113 742391.gif Xenovia and Asia.gif Eyecatches High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 01 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD New 01, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 02 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 02, Eyecatch 1 Game HS_DxD_Game4_-_Asia_Magic_Circle.jpg Other Asia Profile.png Asia.jpg HS_DxD_Anime_Profile3_-_Asia_Argento.png|Asia Anime Profile for Season 2 asia_new.jpg Asia new-2.png Asia_BD_Illustration.jpg Asia nun.jpg HS_DxD_-_Nintendo_3DS_Character3_Asia_Argento.png|Asia Character Game Profile Asia anime design sheet.jpg|Asia's anime sketches (expressions) 6q151.png Asia Argento megami poster.jpg Asia and Akeno.jpg|Asia and Akeno in underwear HS_DxD_-_Poster_of_Akeno_and_Asia.jpg Asia Bunny.jpg|Asia Bunny Asia-A..jpg|Asia and Slime MJV-ART.ORG -.jpg|Asia and Xenovia pansho00021250.jpg Rias and Asia.jpg High School DxD Vol.2 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Asia Argento (foreground) Vol2.JPG DXDVol.2.jpg|High School D×D Vol.2 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration DXDNEWVol.2_-_Copy.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.2 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration user210007_pic45955_1340896377.jpg user210007_pic45957_1340444194.jpg User209568 pic49627 1363449006.jpg user209568_pic49625_1363449006.jpg user209568_pic49621_1363448881.jpg user209568_pic49618_1363448814.jpg user209568_pic49616_1363448814.jpg user209568_pic49610_1363448666.jpg L c83475a1e514c9f4ca0fba419936ad390001aa10.jpeg Chute3.png Chute 3(2).png 130528megami7-pinup-5 - Copy.jpg Nyantype-45-2013-08-08.jpg 6c4df47a25c59247981cf22220cea04d.jpg BD・DVD2 - Asia.jpg DxD Megami magazine Nov13.jpg Asia posing.jpg DxD Image 2 - Asia & Akeno.png HS DxD visual collection Issei, Rias & Asia.jpg HS DxD visual collection Asia and Koneko.jpg Megami magazine 2.jpg Asia animator sketch.jpg Category:Image gallery